The present application relates generally to seal assemblies, and more particularly to split-ring piston seals.
Piston seals (or piston rings) can be used in a variety of applications to create a seal between fluids of different pressures and temperatures. Piston seals can exhibit significant wear (e.g., fretting can cause narrowing of seals, as well as shortening of split-ring seals) when allowed to rotate freely in a circumferential direction. Wear is not limited to applications involving the sealing of rotating components. Piston seals applied between static, non-rotating, structures, may also exhibit wear due to rotation.